


Mercy. {Starker/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "You've got a hold of meDon't even know your powerI stand a hundred feetBut I fall when I'm around you"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mercy. {Starker/Au}

_"_ _You've got a hold of me_  
_Don't even know your power_  
_I stand a hundred feet_  
_But I fall when I'm around you"_

_**Mercy; Shawn Mendes.** _

* * *

Mientras él cierra la puerta, el chico ya se ha esfumado de su lado.

Fue el primero en entrar, después de todo, y parece llevar un muy mal día.

Escucha sus pisadas enojadas y cansadas, así como tira su mochila hacia algún rincón de la habitación, importandole nada estar siendo un completo maleducado.

Y él, en su rol de adulto, solo puede tomar todo el aire posible y soltarlo lentamente antes de dirigirse al salón, donde otra incómoda y absurda charla le espera.

Se quita el saco, la corbata y arremanga su camisa gris pálida, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para controlar su jodido mal genio.

Los últimos dos meses han sido una tortura, para ambos. Durante ese tiempo, ha sido llamado a la oficina del director un total de veintisiete veces.

Veintisiete jodidas veces.

¿Cómo puede un jodido mocoso ser tan problemático?

Peter no lo entiende. A su edad, él se la pasaba con Ned coleccionando figuras de Lego, yendo al cine, estudiando para sus exámenes y ayudando a su Tía May cuando podía. Jamás se metía en peleas a menos que molestaran a sus amigos. Jamás le faltó el respeto a un profesor, no hizo bromas pesadas en la escuela; siquiera probó el alcohol hasta cumplir veintiún años y declararse abstemio luego de la peor y única borrachera de su vida.

Todo eso que Peter no había hecho en su más tierna juventud y parte de su vida adulta, Tony lo había hecho por los dos y a lo grande.

Al pisar el salón, puede ver a Tony echado en el sofá con las piernas sobre su pequeña y delicada mesa de vidrio traída de Europa, importandole tres mierdas la de veces que le dijo que no pusiera sus pies ahí.

Toma aire, lo retiene y lo suelta.

Avanza hasta donde el crío está tirado y con las manos naturalmente sobre sus caderas, comienza.

—¿Se puede saber qué _demonios_ está mal contigo?

No se va con vueltas como las primeras veces, claro que no. Antes se tomaba su tiempo y con paciencia se sentaba a su lado intentando ser más un amigo que una figura de autoridad, intentando simpatizar con él.

Con el pasar de las semanas se dio cuenta de que Tony no tenía un pelo de tonto y no se tragaba sus buenos tratos, aún si no eran malintencionados.

Al escuchar su pregunta, el chico comienza con su pedantería. Enarca una de sus pobladas cejas oscuras y le planta la mirada con altanería, rozando nuevamente la mala educación.

—Tú eres el adulto, ¿cierto? Tú dime. Después de todo, te crees siempre mejor que yo.

En toda su vida, Peter ha conocido a un mocoso tan desesperante y molesto. Recuerda que una sola vez le gritó algo a su Tía May. No recuerda exactamente bien qué fue, pero ella le respondió con un golpe con su cuchara de madera en las manos y nunca, jamás en la vida, volvió a tratarla mal.

En esos tiempos era normal, pero estaba seguro de que si hacía eso con Tony, el chico lo denunciaría por abusador y torturador de niños.

 _Tranquilo Peter,_ _tranquilo_ _. Es solo eso, un niño. Solo un niño_.

Peter intenta recordar que esa edad es la más difícil, donde el cuerpo cambia, la voz se agrava y la curiosidad es infinita.

De verdad lo intenta.

Respira e intenta contener el aire, pero le sobrepasa el mal humor. Recordar la charla que ha tenido en la escuela le hace hervir la sangre.

Suelta el contenido de sus pulmones repentinamente, logrando bufar en el proceso.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla, _mocoso_. La tuvimos ve a saber cuantas jodidas veces y tú sigues con lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin teléfono? ¿Quieres que te quite todos tus privilegios otra vez?

A él no parece importarle en absoluto. Cada vez que es castigado, Tony encuentra la manera de arreglarselas, aplastando su autoridad y riéndose en su cara de las absurdas medidas que suele tomar.

En su defensa, eso funcionaba con él cuando era chico.

—¿No te basta con saber que ha sido consensuado y que he usado protección?

Es el colmo. El chico se ríe en su cara y Peter lleva las de perder siempre, pero es más que suficiente.

—¡Esto no es una broma! ¡No puedes ir por la vida cogiendote a tus compañeras en los baños de la escuela, Tony!

Veintisiete veces en dos meses.

Veintisiete.

Peter admite para sus adentros que cuando era adolescente, hubiese querido tener al menos la mitad de la suerte que tenía Tony con sus ligues.  
El chico ponía de rodillas a las muchachas de su escuela en un chasquido y a veces, mucho más frecuente de lo que Peter podía imaginar, también a los chicos.

No era un secreto que los dotes de Tony superaban cualquier expectativa. El muchacho era brillante, cautivador, arrogante y precioso. Precioso por sobre todas las cosas.

Era una de esas personas bendecidas con excelente genética, que podían tenerlo todo casi sin esfuerzo. Y si bien Peter había sido un desastre a su edad, ahora a sus treinta y cinco se defendía muy bien.

El acné había desaparecido, y su escuálido cuerpo se había convertido en material de suspiros y miradas lascivas. Había aprendido a vestir, a bailar, hasta a caminar con altura. Ser una persona importante le convertía automáticamente en un blanco para la prensa, así que en realidad fue su éxito el que no le dejó lugar para seguir siendo un nerd de bolsillo.

—Ellas no se han negado. Y si lo hago en la escuela es porque no me dejas traer a nadie aquí.

Es que había que joderse, ¿En qué estaba pensando el universo cuando decidió que él y ese niño podrían convivir sin matarse? Peter no lo sabía. Allí arriba había un Dios nórdico que claramente le odiaba.

—Mi casa no es un jodido motel. Y tú eres un mocoso que ni sabe lavarse los calzones todavía, ¿Qué demonios haces queriendo traer gente aquí?

Un punto a su favor era saber cuánto le molestaba a Tony ser tan joven.  
Por alguna razón, el muchacho odiaba su edad. Añoraba ansioso poder crecer unos centímetros, que el bello facial apareciera y que sea su cumpleaños.

Tony amaba crecer, pero quería hacerlo ya.

Peter prefería decir que ignoraba las razones antes de admitir algo tan demencial como lo que ya sabía.

—¿Es por eso que me miras tanto el trasero cuando crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Para ver si llevo los calzones limpios?— preguntó, sonriendo con fingida sorpresa y ladeando la cabeza de esa forma que a Peter se le antojaba insoportablemente tierna—. Me conmueve, eres la abuelita que siempre he querido tener.

El cansancio se apoderó de él y de repente su espalda pesaba toneladas. Se tiró rendido en el otro sofá y se quedó algo desparramado un momento.

Tony era un jodido dementor. Podía levantarse lleno de energía en las mañanas, pero era pasar una hora con el chico y sentir que era suficiente por una vida.

A veces se preguntaba porque el chico no podía ser mas como sus amigos o al menos tomarlos de ejemplo. Como Rhodey, que pese a tener sus momentos, siempre fue muy educado con los mayores. Como Hogan, que odiaba meterse en problemas. Como Virgina, tan bonita y educada, inteligente y correcta. O como Visión, que apenas podía hablar inglés y no entendía muchas cosas, pero que era un jodido pan de Dios y completamente adorable.

Lamentablemente para él, Tony era quien era. Y eso, por más que le pesara, le volvía loco de maneras que claramente no debería.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, Tony— se pasó las manos por la cara, enmarañando un poco su cabello y rindiéndose al hartazgo —. Cogete hasta a tu sombra si quieres, pero no me vengas a llorar cuando una de tus compañeras termine embarazada, ¿me oíste? E intenta que no te descubran, así al menos no tengo que ir a pelearme con tu director para que no te suspendan.

Listo, estaba cansado. No diría que estaba orgulloso de dejarse vencer de esa manera, pero joder, Peter era humano.  
Tuvo tres reuniones en un solo día y estaba agotado.

Sin agregar que saber que Tony lo había vuelto a hacer pese a lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada, le generaba una ansiedad insoportable.

El muchacho definitivamente no tenia piedad con él. Tony podía creer muchas cosas, pero ser adulto no eximía a Peter de sentir. Por más absurdo y patético que pudiese sonar, Peter era una persona extremadamente sensible que no podía soportar muchas de las cosas que Tony hacía sin darse por enterado.

Cuando pensó que al ponerle final a la discusión obtendría al menos una migaja de paz, Tony se plantó frente a él visiblemente enojado.

—Los viejos como tú son todos iguales.

Se detuvo a mirarle un momento. El chico era todo un caso. Llevaba el cabello adorablemente recortado en flecos rodeando su cabeza y la nuca semi rapada. El tipo de corte de cabello que estaba de moda en su tiempo. Aquello le enmarcaba sus bonitas y aun suaves facciones y resaltaban enormes ojos, como si sus pestañas de muñeca no hicieran suficiente trabajo. Sus labios siempre hinchados por vivir mordiendoselos o pasándoles la lengua a cada jodido rato.

Ni que decir de su vestir. A veces le encontraba vistiendo como él; con camisas y pantalones de vestir, pero logrando verse informal siempre. Otras le encontraba llevando pantalones a cuadros con colores estrambóticos, suéteres grandes y zapatillas blancas. Y ese día en particular, Tony llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negra favorita, su camiseta blanca y lo pantalones de jeans azules gastados y rotos en las rodillas.

La verdad sea dicha; vistiera lo que vistiera, Peter se derretía por él.

—Genial, me alegro— viendo la dirección que comenzaba a dominar su mente, decidió que era suficiente por un día. Se puso de pie, tentado a ir a la cocina al notar que ya casi era hora de cenar.

—¿Por qué mejor no admites que te molesta que me acueste con otras personas y nos ahorramos toda esta basura?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Tony insistía, pese a sus negativas, que Peter solo estaba celoso. Que lo que en verdad le molestaba de todo eso era saber que Tony gemía el nombre de otros chicos y se dejaba marcar porciones del cuello por algunas muchachas.

—Oh, sí me molesta, porque cada vez que tú haces tus cosas, yo debo dar la cara por ti y limpiar tus cochinadas.

Y Tony llevaba razón. Mucha razón.

Pero Peter no _puede_ , no, no _debe_ decírselo. No puede afirmarlo en palabras, porque eso desataría una serie de eventos irrefrenables que no estaba listo para manejar.

Porque un hombre de treinta y cinco no debería sentir lo que él por un mocoso de casi dieciocho años.

—Por favor, anciano. Seguro que si yo tuviese tu edad y tu la mía, las cosas serían iguales. Con la diferencia que yo te dejaría traer a quien demonios quisieras.

Pete soltó una risa, pero no se detuvo a escuchar ni como había sonado. Después de todo, ver a Tony a la defensiva estudiando todo su lenguaje corporal le parecía mucho más importante.

El chico lo sacaba de quicio, pero joder, si Tony fuese menos, entonces la vida de Peter tal vez sería una mierda como antes de tenerlo viviendo con él.

—Créeme, cuando seas un adulto y tengas que cuidar de un mocoso, no dirás lo mismo.

—Eso no me va a pasar a mí. Yo no voy a tener hijos, así que no gastes saliva.

Oh, que bella se le antojaba la juventud. Como extrañaba Peter ser tan ingenuo e iluso. Cuando aún creía que podía controlar el destino y las jodidas vueltas de la vida.

Pese a no tener ni un solo cabello de puro, Tony podía antojarsele demasiado inocente para cargar con tanta soberbia.

— Yo tampoco tengo hijos, Tony, ni tampoco quiero tenerlos. El que estés aquí viviendo conmigo no es algo que yo haya pedido, ni tampoco tú. Pero si alguna vez la vida vuelve a ser tan perra contigo, entonces cabe la posibilidad que tú también termines como yo. Cuidando a un niño que no te hace caso y te agrega veinte años sobre la espalda.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba una píldora para el dolor de cabeza, un café para por lo menos aguantar la cena sin quedarse dormido y una ducha fría para no devorarle la boca al mocoso que dejaba pasear los ojos por sus labios, deseando con fiereza lo mismo que él.

Al ver que no respondía nada se alejó unos cuantos pasos, decidido a dejar las cosas como estaban. Pasando una noche más intentando negar lo que era más que evidente.

—Si tanto me odias, tal vez deberías dejarme al cuidado del jodido Estado y ya. Me da igual.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás esperando a que me canse y te mande a un orfanato?— se burló, borrando apenas su sonrisa cuando notó que Tony ya no sonreía y estaba parado en el medio del salón con la mirada dubitativa, húmeda y esquiva—. Eso no va a pasar. Tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que seas un adulto y puedas hacer tu vida.

—¿Y luego ya no podré vivir aquí?— continuó, acortando nuevamente la distancia que los separaba. Se acercó casi con cautela, mareando las pocas neuronas funcionales que le quedaban y amenazando con hacerle temblar las rodillas con sus ojitos de cachorro mojado—. ¿Ya no me dejarás vivir contigo cuando cumpla años el mes que viene?

El chico casi de puntitas estaba solo para poder respirar el mismo aire que él. Peter odiaba que de cerca fuese aún más hermoso, pero nada podía hacer. Tony pestañeaba e intentaba alejar la humedad de sus ojos, cuando en realidad Peter sabía que la vida del muchacho era un jodido caos y que lo último que necesitaba era que el único adulto responsable por él, le tratara mal.

—¿Qué pretendes, Tony? ¿Qué tanto buscas?

Las manos laxas a sus costados terminaron, de alguna forma, sobre la fina cintura del chico, mientras que este acariciaba rítmicamente aquel espacio minúsculo donde la tela de su camisa dejó de taparle porciones de su piel.

Cuando pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y el sofocante ambiente se volvió más pesado, pero no de la forma en que ambos hubiesen deseado.  
Mascullando maldiciones internamente, una de sus manos abandonó la cintura del chico para ver quien era.

—Gwen Stacy, vaya— murmuró Tony con un deje de asco y sarcasmo. Inmediatamente se soltó de él y le dio la espalda, recogiendo su mochila olvidada en el camino—. Deberías atender, abuelo. Tengo examen de álgebra mañana, así que no me molestes para cenar.

Importandole nada el resto del mundo, Peter colgó la llamada y apagó su teléfono. Su ex novia y ahora mejor amiga, seguro entendería.

Pero Tony no.

Tony se reía de sus celos, pero él era peor. Cada vez que llevaba una amiga o amigo a su jodida casa, Tony era desagradable con todos a su elegante manera. Con sarcasmo, comentarios mordaces o hasta abrazando demasiado a Peter y pidiendo su ayuda hasta para atarse los jodidos zapatos.

Celoso, posesivo. Joven e impulsivo.

Peter jamás podría resistirse a eso.

—¿Es eso? ¿Quieres mi atención?— le tomó del antebrazo haciéndole soltar la mochila y le sostuvo de la cintura para levantarle. De forma terrorificamente natural, las piernas de Tony rodearon con firmeza su cintura, como si ese fuese al lugar que pertenecían—. Tienes _toda_ mi atención.

—No la suficiente.

Otra cosa sobre Tony; malditamente obstinado y caprichoso. Nunca quería las cosas a medias, las quería por completo y bajo sus demandantes términos.

¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso?

—¿Qué más crees que puedo darte?

—Quiero todo—los dedos fríos de Tony acariciaban los cabellos de su nuca y sus piernas se apretaban con fuerza contra él, temiendo que le fuera a soltar.

—Tú no me permites darte nada.

Porque aun si Peter iba de celibato por la vida, no llevando ligues a la casa porque tenía a un niño viviendo con él, Tony pasaba de ello y hacía de las suyas en los baños de la escuela.  
La parte dolorosa es que aún si él de alguna forma inconsciente y no oficial solo podía pensar en él, nada le aseguraba que Tony igual.

Tony era joven y curioso. Era libre y encantador; tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero llegados a ese punto, Tony se negaba a desear lo que ya deseaba más que a nada, porque su corta vida había sido tan jodida que el miedo a querer no podía ser una novedad para nadie.

Querer sacarse el amor que sentía por Peter Parker desde que se vieron la primera vez a base de cogidas con otras personas, era algo que siempre le dejaba intentando no ponerse a llorar en los pasillos vacíos de la escuela.

Y saber que Peter pese a no decirlo, le amase de la misma manera, volvía todo más confuso y desolador para él. Porque Tony no era estúpido y bien sabía que solo lo estaba lastimando. Peter solía decir que estaba cansado cuando en realidad estaba triste y tener que aguantar su mirada sobre él sabiendo lo que había hecho, era insoportable.

—Tony, entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, créeme, para mí no ha sido un cuento de hadas, pero teníamos un trato. Tú no te metes en mis relaciones personales y yo no te molesto en tus cosas si tú prometes portarte bien. ¿Verdad?

—¿Y no me porto bien?

Desde la muerte de María y Howard Stark en un accidente de avión, las posibilidades de Tony de llevar una vida normal desaparecieron. Se suponía que él debía quedarse con Peggy, su madrina, en caso de que algo malo ocurriera a sus padres. Pero en vista a que ella iba en el avión con ellos, un viejo amigo de su padre decidió velar por él. Demasiado agradecido con todo lo que le había enseñado y honrando su amistad, Peter Benjamín Parker le abrió las puertas de su casa al hijo de uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Nadie, tal vez ni siquiera el destino, pudo preveer lo que iba a ocurrir.

Aquel flechazo inmortalizado en la eternidad, el escalofrío cosquilloso caminando por la espina dorsal de uno y el estómago del otro. El primer roce de manos, la primera risa compartida. El amor instantáneo y la atracción magnética, voluble e insoportable, que casi no les dejaba respirar de tanto que intentaban ahogarla.

—Basta.

—¿Basta qué?— no queriendo alejarse, Tony rozó sus narices, suspirando de gusto al extrañar su contacto durante días que no se habían tocado.

—Esto no puede volver a pasar, Tony, ya te lo dije—peleando entre las palabras y las acciones, Peter solo pudo apretarlo más contra él, extrañando su contacto durante más noches de las que podía imaginar.

—Y yo ya te dije que te dejes de estupideces y que no te detengas.

Cuando Tony se estiró para besarle, Peter le soltó, poniéndole de pie de sopetón y sosteniendo sus frías manos entre las suyas, cuidando que no pueda llegar a él.

Aquello estaba mal como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Sentía el sudor perlando su espalda, la taquicardia fuera de control y las manos picandoles ansiosas por tomarle del rostro y hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía.

—El mundo no funciona así.

—Y por eso está tan jodido.

Por eso Tony solo quería crecer. Por eso luego de ver unas antiguas fotos de Peter posando con el primer novio que tuvo en la escuela, Tony fue a cortarse el pelo como él. Por eso Tony buscaba ser descubierto en la escuela, por sus dulces celos y su atención. Toda su atención.

Tony no quería nada más, a nadie más, pero no podía pedirlo.

Cuando el silencio y la miserable distancia se volvieron insoportables, Peter le soltó.

— Ve a estudiar. Pediré la cena.

Una buena ducha fría, eso pensaba cenar. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca de volver a caer que ya hasta se había olvidado porque estaban discutiendo en primer lugar.

—Necesito ayuda— murmuró Tony, apresurado y agitado. Cuando Peter volteó a verle, se dio cuenta de todas las implicaciones que había detrás de esa insulsa frase, aún si el muchacho quería taparlo con otra cosa—. Hay cosas que no entiendo.

Lo último lo dijo señalando el libro de álgebra que tomó del suelo junto a su mochila. Lo cual era absurdo si tenían en cuenta que Tony era el mejor de la clase.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, Peter volvió a acortar la distancia una vez más, prometiendo que sería la última.

—Si tanto quieres mi atención, solo asegurate de dejar de ser un asno, Tony. Yo no soy Howard. No es a base de cogerte a un centenar de pubertos que lograrás tener mi ojo puesto sobre ti.

Tony estudió rápidamente todo su rostro y asintió en silencio, para luego ponerse de puntitas y dejar un beso en sus labios que a Peter le supo a un pedacito de cielo.

—Gracias a Dios no eres mi padre.

Peter sonrió con cariño. Que Howard le perdonara.

—Sí. Gracias a Dios.

Dejó que sus manos encontraran el camino natural a su cintura y se dejó de tonterías, siendo él como adulto quien acortó la insoportable distancia esa vez.

La cena se postergaría hasta dentro de dos horas después y Tony se sentaría a estudiar para su examen entre las sábanas de Peter, apoyado en su pecho y siendo abrazado por la espalda, mientras por dentro, se prometía a sí mismo intentar portarse bien la próxima vez que los miedos quisieran ganarle la batalla.


End file.
